This invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter and more particularly a converter of this type which utilizes the principle of charge distribution between two capacitors of identical capacity.
A conversion circuit of the type mentioned above and designed using MOS (abbreviation for Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology has already been described in an article by R. E. Suarez, P. R. Gray and D. A. Hodges, appearing in: IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-10, No. 6 of December 1975. The principle of conversion used is that of conversion by successive approximations, and the analog-to-digital converter described is built around a digital-to-analog conversion circuit which contains two capacitors of equal value. The analog-to-digital converter described permits carrying out a conversion of N bits in N.sup.2 /2 iterations and the experimental MOS design model requires a time of 100 .mu.s for a conversion of eight bits.